Daylight
by MunchkinPotterhead08
Summary: It's the night before Harry has to leave on the hunt for horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. He spends the night with Ginny, as together they will the sun to stay down, 'cause when the daylight comes, Harry has to leave, maybe forever. (Songfic to 'Daylight' by Maroon 5)


**(A/N: Hello! I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I'm on a break from school, so I decided to write it out. This is only my second attempt at fanfic of any kind, so please be gentle with your reviews. This is a songfic to the song 'Daylight' by Maroon 5. I'd recommend listening to it and/or looking up the lyrics to understand what's going on a bit better.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters and Maroon 5 owns the song 'Daylight'. I own nothing.)**

* * *

I lightly close the door, and the second it clicks shut, Ginny collapses into my arms. I bury my face in her hair and pull her close. I savor the scent of flowers, as I may never smell it again after tonight. We stand at the door of her bedroom for a few minutes, locked in a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you," Ginny whispers into my shoulder, breaking our comfortable silence.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. So, so much," I say into her hair. She pulls away from my shoulder, but keeps her arms locked around my waist.

"I wish you could just stay a little longer. This summer's gone by too fast."

"Gin, I-"

"Shh, I know." She puts her finger over my lips. "I know this is important. I know you have to go do this. I understand that, but it's still hard."

* * *

Ginny walks back through the door and sits next to me on the bed. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she leans into me.

This doesn't seem real. After today I may never see Ginny again. I could die while looking for horcruxes. It's scary, but the truth. I know, and Ginny knows, and Ron and Hermione know, we all do. None of us want to say it out loud.

Mrs. Weasley allowed me to stay with Ginny tonight before we leave tomorrow morning. It makes me happy that she trusts me. I'm gonna miss her, too.

Ginny softly kisses my shoulder and whispers, "Lost in thought?" I look down at her and shake my head slightly. I lean back and pull us both onto the bed together. I don't want to ever let go. I don't want to have this night end. I want to stay with Ginny forever.

* * *

I look down at Ginny's sleeping face. In the light of the moon I can see each of the freckles on her skin. There are at least twenty on her nose alone. I can see the different shades of red and orange and even a little brown in her hair that's splayed across my arm. She looks so gorgeous, even lost in the world of dreams.

I glance over to the open window letting in a light breeze. The moon has worked its way across the sky, the stars glimmering their last twinkles before morning. In just a couple hours, I'll be on the run.

I look down again. This girl is so unbelievably strong. I'm gonna miss her fierceness and love and everything about her. Lightly, I kiss her forehead. And then her nose. She stirs and slowly pulls open her eyes. I gently kiss her on her lips. As I pull back, she smiles tiredly and leans up. She kisses me with more power than before, yet still gentle, much like Ginny herself. The kiss gets more intense, and I hesitantly swipe my tongue across her bottom lip. I feel her lips turn up into a smile, but she doesn't open her mouth.

As we continue to run out of breath, we get slower and more gentle again. Eventually, Ginny pulls away, giving us just enough room to catch our breath, but out foreheads stay against each other's. I smile as her warm breath hits my face. We make eye contact and she smiles back at me. I softly kiss her on the forehead, then pull back.

Ginny keeps breathing heavily, and drag my eyes across her face. Her hair is tangled from sleep, some of it covering her face in a shadow, making her eyes look almost black. Her lips are parted slightly as she sucks in breaths of the cool night air. With each breath she inhales, her nostrils flare the smallest bit. I look back to her eyes. Beautifully dilated with a number of emotions.

"Ginny," I whisper into the night. She cocks her head ever so slightly as I continue. "Ginny, I- I… uh- I uh…" She raises an eyebrow and smiles teasingly. "I love you, Gin."

Her smile disappears and her eyes widen in shock. She almost looks as if she got hit in the head by a quaffle. I reach and rub at my neck awkwardly. "Uh, I-"

She suddenly launches at me and attacks my mouth with passionate kiss. Her hands run through my hair and I wrap my arms around her waist securely. When she finally pulls away, her smile could blind the sun.

"I love you, too, Harry! You don't have to be so nervous, you know I love you," she says. I chuckle, because she's right. I can see that she loves with the way she looks at me. I can see the love in her eyes and the lust that is always visible in her expressions, and that I hope is reflected back in my own. I love Ginny, and she loves me. And I have to leave her in just a few short hours. And that makes my stomach churn painfully.

* * *

I look down at the beautiful girl in my arms and smile, both fondly and sadly. I don't want this night to ever end. I want to stay like this forever, stuck in this moment, contently cuddling with the girl I love. I think back to the summer before second year and smile again.

" _Hurry up, Harry," Ron shouts from his room, a few flights above._

" _I'm coming," I shout back. I quickly hop up the stairs, but something catches my eye in the window and I stop. Above the field, there's a figure flying around on a broomstick. They fly around in a giant circle and dodge imaginary obstacles. They are quite good, but occasionally will halt suddenly and waver, or the turns will be a bit shaky._

 _I try to figure out who it is, when I see the long red hair flowing behind them in the wind as they soar about. 'She's quite good,' I think, almost proudly. 'Perhaps she'll make the team.'_

" _Harry?" I pull my eyes away from the window and quickly stomp up the rest of the stairs to Ron's room._

I chuckle as I recall another memory. Ginny looks up at me questioningly. I lean down and put my mouth near her ear. "Eyes as green as fresh pickled toad, hair as dark as a blackboard," I whisper teasingly. Ginny pulls back and hits me in the arm. I laugh at her face, which looks absolutely flustered and angry, though I can see her trying not to smile.

"You cannot use that against me!" she says sounding scandalised. "I was eleven and naive!" I laugh again and lean down to give her a quick kiss.

"Thank Merlin we made this far then, eh?" I ask.

"Definitely, I used to be so awkward around you when we were young. I never want to be that age again," she says, shuddering slightly. I nod in agreement.

I glance towards the window, and see a small sliver of orange peaking up from the horizon. I silently will the sun to stay below the sky for longer.

* * *

I walk back into Ginny's room, fresh clothes on. Ginny sits on the bed, staring down at the floor. I walk over and grab her chin, pulling her face up to look at me. I examine her features then crush my lips to hers in a searing kiss. My hands cup her cheeks and her hands grasp on my shirt like a lifeline. When I pull away, she keeps her eyes shut put loosens her grip on my shirt. I sit down next to her and wrap my arms tightly around her shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss you so, so much, love," I say fiercely. "But you're gonna go back to Hogwarts, and you're gonna be strong, 'cause that's who you are. You are fierce and bold and brave and powerful and strong and smart and funny and kind and beautiful and so, so amazing. Always remember that, Ginny. I love you so much, Gin."

"I love you, too, Harry. You can do whatever you're going out to do. I have faith in you, Harry, because you are truly wonderful and you can figure out a solution to this, to everything," she says back. "I don't know exactly what you have to go do, but I know it's dangerous, and I'm not losing you. You can defeat this evil bastard, and you can do it and come back alive. I love you, and you will not die," her voice wavers slightly and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"No, don't cry," I say and wipe her face with my hand. "You are so strong, you can't cry now, it's not who you are." There's a soft knock on the door and my head snaps to the window, where the sun has finally emerged from the confines of the horizon.

"H-Harry," Hermione's voice calls softly. "We, uh, we need to get going soon."

"O-okay," I reply after a quick pause. Ginny stands with me and we both walk out of her room, so she can say bye to Ron and Hermione as well.

* * *

Ginny steps away from Ron and slowly walks towards me. When she reaches me, I grab her face and kiss her softly. We pour our passion and love into the kiss. This kiss means good luck. It means goodbye. It means everything. When we both pull away for breath, I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you, Harry," she says, voice muffled in my shoulder.

"I love you, Gin."

"You have to come back, all of you. You must come home. You have to live, promise me you'll live," she stares at me intensely. I can't truly promise that. She knows I may not make it, none of us might. But I know she needs to hear me say it. She needs to know I'll try. That's what she's really asking. If I promise to try my best to live, for her.

"I promise," I say, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. And I will try. I'll try and live for her.


End file.
